The subject matter disclosed herein relates to product dispensers, and particularly to dispensers that dispense flowable liquids.
Product dispensers may include a flowable liquid reservoir that contains a flowable liquid. A pump is connected to the reservoir and may be actuated by a motor or other automated pumping arrangement. The pump may be actuated by a user actuating a switch or a proximity sensor. The proximity sensor may include, for example, an infrared sensor or other sensor configured to detect the proximity of an object such as the hand of a user and actuate the pumping arrangement to dispense the flowable liquid into the hand of the user.